


Rules to Loving Fenris

by vancreep



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, M/M, fenhawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let Him find this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules to Loving Fenris

  1. When in doubt, remember that He has chosen to spend His freedom with you.

  2. When you get your first gray hair, laugh. Tell Him that one day, you both will match.

  3. Think about His smile. The way His nose crinkles when He laughs, the way His lips twist into a snarl, like a wolf ready to bite.

  4. At night, don't trace your fingers on the markings on His skin – trace your fingers around them, on the flesh that you've grown to love, the flesh that only you have touched with your gentle hands.

  5. Care for Him in ways he never knew was possible, ways He never imagined.

  6. He is not made of glass.

  7. Know that He will love you with every ounce of His being, the way you have loved Him.

  8. Worship His mind and His body alike.

  9. Have Him read to you. Watch Him. Watch the way He squints when there's a word He is stuck on. Stare, admire, until He lifts His head and asks you what you're looking at.

  10. Tell Him you're looking at something else. You're definitely not looking at something beautiful, something _good_.

  11. When He wakes in the middle of the night, when His screams pierce the air in an unimaginable, twisting cry, do not throw your arms around Him. Let Him scream. Let Him hunch over, arms wrapped around Himself, screaming, _screaming_ , until suddenly, it stops, and He's collapsed in your embrace.

  12. Be patient.

  13. Be kind.

  14. Look at Him the way He looks at you when your back is turned.

  15. Be gentle when you touch Him – remember His skin is _hurting_ , always _hurting_.




 

 

**Author's Note:**

> people really liked my spideydevil fic in this style so why not do one for my personal faves :^)


End file.
